Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to multiple functions on mobile device, and more particularly, to a process for making a call with a mobile device while video recording on the mobile device.
People always video record situations when they happen, or while they are in the process of occurring, instead of calling for emergency services. This is the result of the fact that no devices out there currently support the phone call from the video recording/picture screen on a mobile device. Thus, the conventional mechanisms only provide for one action to be performed at a time, which makes the mobile device operator choose between capturing evidence, or getting help quickly by calling a number.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to make a call with a mobile device while video recording or capturing images on the mobile device, such as by a built in “phone’ icon or ‘dial pad’ on the video/image recording screen so with a couple of taps a phone call can be made while on the recording screen, either before recording or during.